El verdadero Cú Chulainn
by Krystal Psych
Summary: [Yaoi R18 (?)] [Fate/ GO] Emiya sabe que Cú Chulainn Lancer jamás seria suyo, debido a que tenía sentimientos hacia otra persona, pero una noche conoce a un extraño Berserker que dice ser Cú Chulainn, y que éste Cú Chulainn parece albergar sentimientos hacia él, demostrándoselos esa misma noche sobre la nieve que se volvió cálida cuando ambos expresaron sus deseos reprimidos.
**Seré breve :'v :**

 **-Ambientado en Fate/Grand Order (FGO).**

 **- Yaoi hard.**

 **-Si no quieren traumas no deberían leerlo.**

 **-Posiblemente venga a alternar el orden natural de este tranquilo fandom (sumanai).**

 **-La imagen no es mía :p**

 **:v Awebo -huye antes del Ban Hammer-.**

* * *

 ** _-OneShot-_**

 _ **C** ú Alter x **E** miya_

" _ **E** l verdadero Cú Chulainn"_

* * *

—Ah —suspiró con tranquilidad una pequeña Caster—. Me alegra que todos estén bien.

Los otros dos, un Archer moreno de traje rojo y una Assassin de máscara y tacones, observaron a la pequeña Caster de cabello lavanda expresar su alivio. La Assassin rodó los ojos.

—Ya era hora que cumplieras tu función, Caster —dijo con molestia.

La pequeña Caster bajó la cabeza.

—No seas tan grosera con ella —gruñó el Archer haciendo desaparecer sus espadas Ying Yang en polvo azulado—. Te ha salvado la vida, Assassin.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. No era algo de extrañar que Servant que no se tenían tanta confianza se llamaran simplemente por su Clase y no por su Espíritu Heroico. Tanto este Archer como esta Assassin no se llevaban tan bien entre sí, y se soportaban por el simple hecho de compartir Master.

—No necesitaba ser salvada —repuso ella apretando su báculo con enojo.

El Archer simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la pequeña Caster, que seguía con la cabeza gacha. Cuando escuchó los pasos de la Assassin alejarse, decidió hablarle.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo allá, Lilydea —le sonrió tímidamente mientras ella levantaba la cabeza con expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿D-De verdad piensa eso, Emiya-san? —Dijo sorprendida—. La Assassin dijo…

—Ignórala.

Emiya se colocó de rodillas para tomar por los hombros a Lilydea. Le quitó un poco de tierra del cabello, residuo de la gran batalla que libraron minutos atrás. Lilydea sonrió tímidamente en forma de agradecimiento.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo y eso es lo que importa. Fue una batalla dura después de todo, todo es mérito.

—T-Tiene razón.

Terminó de removerle toda la tierra de su cabello y luego caminó a su lado para encontrarse con su Master. Finalmente habían conseguido el Grial de América. Cuando divisaron a su Master, lo encontraron hablando con los demás Servant que fueron de ayuda durante toda la Orden. Se estaban despidiendo tristemente de su Master. Los demás Servant, los que sí pertenecían a su Master, estaban estirando los brazos y curándose las heridas entre sí con la poca magia que sabían, pues no era su especialidad, en cambio con Lilydea.

—Deberías ayudarles —sugirió Emiya con una sonrisa amable.

No le importaba ser amable cuando se trataba de niños. A los niños se les había que actuar amable.

— ¡S-Sí! —Dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Lilydea curó a los otros tres Servant que requerían ayuda. Luego de reclamar el respectivo Grial de la época, volvieron a Chaldea, directamente a la habitación de Master. Su Master no los acompañó a su habitación, sino que se excusó diciendo que visitaría el Gacha. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Kintoki entró primero, mientras David y Jacky lo seguían en silencio. Lilydea entró luego y finalmente Emiya.

—Ah, no ustedes de nuevo —exclamó Kintoki con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Caray, podrían hacerlo en una habitación.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Emiya reconoció esa voz. Se acercó un poco más y vio una escena que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda. Estaban Cú Chulainn y Diarmuid echados sobre el sofá, Cú sirviéndole de almohada a Diarmuid, estando el Flamante Caballero de Fianna sobre él, riendo de nerviosismo ante los nuevos espectadores. Emiya puso su típica expresión de fastidio y pasó de lado mientras los demás Servant ignoraban todo y volvían a sus asuntos, dejando a ambos Lancer solos.

— ¡Oe, Emiya!

Apretó los labios y regresó sobre sus pasos para ver qué era lo que quería Cú Chulainn. Cú le sonrió como siempre solía hacer y luego habló, sonando su familiar acento irlandés que le hacía sentir que se le derretían las entrañas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó fingiendo fastidio.

Vio como Diarmuid jugaba con la coleta de Cú, paseándola entre sus finos dedos mientras Cú lo estaba mirando a él para hablarle, pero aun así, una mano de Cú estaba detrás de la espalda de Diarmuid, impidiendo que se alejase. Sabía que estos dos estaban juntos, incluso desde antes de ser invocado por su actual Master.

—Drake-neesan me dijo que te dijera que fueras a su habitación —dijo Cú con naturalidad—. Y no, no me dijo por qué.

—Como sea —suspiró Emiya.

Se retiró antes de que alguien dijera más. A lo lejos escuchó la preciosa risa de Cú Chulainn y seguidamente la de Diarmuid. Apretó la boca de nuevo y apresuró el paso a la habitación de Francis Drake, cierta Rider que le cae muy bien. Tocó la puerta antes de pasar, y con un grito que obviamente era de Drake, entró a la habitación. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con cuatro personas que lo esperaban. Le pareció extraño que todos vistieran ropas casuales, aunque tenía sentido ya que armaduras y armas no era una vestimenta adecuada para reunirse entre… "amigos".

—Anda, ya por fin llegaste —dijo Drake alzando una copa—. Te estábamos esperando, Emiya.

Reconoció a los demás con solo verles su rostro. Zhuge Liang (Waver) en su versión adulta, con su cabello largo y su abrigo de tela. Arturia con una expresión mansa y una sonrisa pequeña, vestida de una camiseta blanca con mangas largas y una falda azul. Y finalmente, y quién menos se esperaba, Gilgamesh con una chaqueta blanca y expresión de fastidio, sujetando posesivamente a Arturia de las caderas, muy apegada a él.

—Esto…—empezó a decir Emiya.

— ¿No estás agradecido? —Dijo Gilgamesh, indignado—. Te lo he dicho, Arturia, un mestizo como él jamás sabría apreciar lo que es hacer actos de caridad para gente precisamente como él.

—Gilgamesh, por favor —dijo Arturia apartando su brazo después de escuchar aquellas palabras—. Aún puedes retirarte si quieres.

—No lo haré —repuso el rey de héroes—. No puedo permitir que mi esposa esté entre tanta gente corriente sin mi supervisión.

—No soy tu esposa —respondió Arturia.

—Con lo que hacen, lo único que impide que sean esposos legalmente, es una firma en un documento —comentó Zhuge Liang, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

—Jajaja —rió Drake mientras daba una palmada al suelo donde estaba sentada—. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Zhuge Liang no tiene la lengua afilada también?

Zhuge Liang se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Emiya suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Zhuge Liang y Drake, mientras Gilgamesh y Arturia comentaban cosas en voz baja, sentados frente a él, todos en el suelo y con una jarra de vino en medio. Algunas copas estaban volteadas, menos una, la que Drake tenía entre sus dedos.

— ¿A qué se debe esto? —Preguntó Emiya.

—Arturia dijo que te veías triste —dijo Drake.

—Y Drake lo convirtió en una excusa para beber —completó Zhuge Liang—. El alcohol no te quita la tristeza…pero te hace olvidarla un momento.

Emiya entornó los ojos hacia Arturia.

—Saber —la llamó como siempre solía hacer desde que tenía memoria—. ¿Por qué supones que estoy triste?

—Te conozco bien, Archer —respondió ella como siempre solía llamarlo—. Desde que fuiste invocado no pareces estar bien, pero sé que no se trata de nuestro Master.

Emiya apartó la vista.

—Pásenme una copa.

Zhuge Liang le hizo el favor.

Todos bebieron. Zhuge Liang apenas unos cuantos sorbos, pero debido a la insistencia de Gilgamesh y que lo amenazaba con su Gate of Babylon diciendo que Zhuge Liang pensaba que no le gustaba su mejor vino, terminó por beberse cuatro copas. Mientras Gilgamesh competía con Drake por quién bebía más, Zhuge Liang los miraba con atención y mientras estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, los veía de una manera…nostálgica. Emiya no comprendía del todo a Zhuge Liang, era un Caster extraño, que tenía varias formas, una forma puberta y otra adulta.

— ¿Sabes, Drake? —Dijo Zhuge Liang sonriéndole de forma torcida.

Arturia y Emiya lo miraron, notando que estaba un poco ebrio, lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas se tornaran de rojo y sus ojos un poco perdidos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zhuge? —Dijo Drake sin mirarlo mientras llenaba otra copa.

Zhuge hipó antes de hablar:

—Debo admitir que…tu actitud bruta y descuidada…Tus ganas de beber y tu obsesión por gritar cada dos frases…Me recuerdan a un gran rey que conocí hace mucho tiempo…—Dijo Zhuge Liang mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido.

—Anda, gracias —sonrió Drake.

Arturia se acercó a Emiya con sigilo y silencio.

—Archer…

— ¿Qué pasa, Saber…?

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Puedo suponer que se trata de Lancer?

—Hazlo si quieres —respondió con disgusto.

Saber sonrió un poco.

— ¿Aún estás esperándolo?

—Quizás…

—Archer…

—Pero estoy bien como estoy —suspiró—. Somos cercanos.

—Pero no a ese punto…

—No quiero hablar de eso, Saber —dijo apartando la vista—. Estoy bien…No me falta nada…Solo…

—…él…

Emiya se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha pero no hizo nada más. Saber le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le susurró al oído:

—Todo se resolverá.

—No lo creo…—respondió en voz baja.

Cerca de la medianoche, Emiya ayudó a Gilgamesh a llevar a Zhuge Liang a una habitación aparte. Saber se despidió de Drake por todos y los acompañó de cerca.

—No entiendo como yo, el rey de todo, esté cargando a un novato en el arte de la bebida que no puede aguantar el mejor vino —dijo Gilgamesh mientras llevaba uno de los brazos de Zhuge Liang en sus hombros, y Emiya el otro brazo.

—Solamente por esta ocasión, Gil —le apodó Saber con cariño, cosa que hizo al rey de héroes, regocijarse por dentro.

Llegaron a la habitación de Zhuge Liang, y Gilgamesh se apartó el brazo del hombre de él, dejando que Emiya lo cargara completamente, y tomó a Saber del mentón para acercarla a él, pero no para besarla, sino para degustar de su maravilloso aroma a jazmín y el inconfundible olor de una buena batalla. Adoraba a esta mujer.

—Sí, yo me haré cargo —dijo Emiya—. Pueden irse.

—No necesitas darme órdenes, mestizo —dijo Gilgamesh sin mirarlo.

Saber se disculpó antes de irse con Gilgamesh. Emiya entró a la habitación y dejó a Zhuge Liang sobre su cama, y al hacerlo, notó que recobró su forma de adolescente, de cabello corto y expresión dulce. Parecía un niño. Según sabía, cuando estaba en esta forma, su Master lo llamaba Waver. Lo cubrió con la sábana y lo dejó descansar. Cuando se iba a alejar, Waver lo agarró de la manga y murmuró una palabra que apenas pudo escuchar.

— _Rider…_

Y lo soltó. Era extraño, pero decidió no ponerle mente. Ya tenía suficientes problemas y preocupaciones.

Emiya caminaba sin rumbo en los pasillos de Chaldea. Era la única alma andante por la zona, entre pasillos oscuros, mientras se guiaba por las luces de las indicaciones en las mismas paredes. Estaba pensativo. Saber se dio cuenta fácilmente de su estado, no le extrañaba, ya que ambos se conocieron muy bien hace mucho tiempo, incluso ahora.

Caminó a los jardines de Chaldea con las manos ocultas en su traje rojo, pateando una que otra pequeña piedra en su camino. Cerca de Chaldea había un río congelado, ya que estaban ubicados en las montañas. Pensó que sería bueno ir a aquél lugar.

Cuando llegó, no se encontró solo, sino que vio a una figura encapuchada caminar sobre el río congelado, cargando una especie de lanza roja, usándola de apoyo a cada paso que daba sobre el río, mientras una cola se arrastraba también sobre el hielo, y sus pies eran de una forma extraña. Todo en ese ser era extraño, también su traje y las marcas rojas en su piel morena.

Emiya simplemente le restó importancia. Se sentó en una roca cercana y subió ambas piernas para descansar, mientras escuchaba vagamente al extraño caminar sobre el río congelado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando el hielo bajo sus pies mientras crujía a cada paso que daba. Su lanza roja era su apoyo y su capucha su máscara que le impedía a Emiya reconocer de quién se trataba. ¿Era un Master? ¿Un Servant? ¿Un simple desconocido?

Lo escuchó soltar el aliento en una nube de aliento debido al frío que había a los alrededores. Se detuvo a unos metros de él, mirando el suelo, impidiendo a Emiya verle el rostro.

—Una noche tranquila, ¿no? —Habló finalmente.

Su voz se le hizo un poco conocida por alguna razón.

—Eso parece —respondió Emiya.

El extraño sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño, Emiya?

Emiya lo observó, ahora que el extraño lo veía de frente. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con sus ojos grises. Una mirada familiar. _Demasiado familiar…_

— ¿Cú Chulainn? —Pregunta Emiya, sobresaltado.

Cú se retira la capucha dejando ver su cabello azul, largo y un poco descuidado, y sin la coleta. Agita los hombros al reír. _Su misma risa de siempre…_

— ¿Quién más?

—Pero…eres un Berserker…

—Y tú un Archer que usa espadas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Emiya se mordió el labio inferior sin pensarlo. Cú sonrió de medio lado, encantado por la reacción que causó en Emiya.

—Solo parece ser que vengo de un lugar donde tengo esta forma —explicó Cú con cierta duda en sus palabras.

—Es extraño.

—Ya lo sé.

Cú se acercó a Emiya. El Archer solamente lo observó, aunque debía admitir que tenía curiosidad. Cuando Cú puso una de sus extrañas manos en su pierna, se apartó sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el Berserker, extrañado.

— ¿Cómo que "qué"? —Preguntó Emiya—. ¿Por qué me tocas así?

Cú esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Quieres que te toque de otra manera?

Emiya quiso forjar una espada y clavarla en su lengua en ese momento.

—No quiero que me toques de ninguna manera.

Cú puso una expresión de desconcierto.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

— ¿No? —Dijo Archer—. Pero tienes a…

Chulainn lo observó.

—…Diarmuid.

Era cierto. Emiya sabía que no estaba en la posición para competir contra Diarmuid O'Dyna, el distinguido lancero de inigualable belleza que blande dos lanzas, el caballero flameante, el Primer Caballero de Fianna, cuyo lunar volvía locas a las mujeres, y por ello se notaba que no había conjuro sobre Cú Chulainn. Era un amor puro.

Y mutuo.

—Arg…—dijo Emiya mordiendo su lengua dentro de su boca al pensar esas cosas.

Y verle la cara a Cú Chulainn solo terminaba de recordárselo.

Jamás seria suyo.

—Jaja…—rió Cú con evidente diversión—. No estás actuando como tú.

—Eso no te interesa.

Cú rodó los ojos y enrolló su cola en uno de los tobillos de Emiya, y lo jaló había abajo, haciéndolo caer sobre la nieve fría. Emiya reaccionó muy tarde, dándose cuenta que ya estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo Cú clavando su lanza en el suelo lleno de nieve—. Pareces otra persona.

Archer rió, una risa grave e irónica.

— ¿Qué bien, no? Es mejor para ti que parezca otra persona, de hecho, una en concreto.

Cú habló grave y amenazante:

—Emiya…

Era la clase de advertencia de: "no hables más o te rompo la boca".

Cú se inclinó un poco sobre Emiya. Emiya se estremeció sin darse cuenta, ante la repentina cercanía de Cú. Sus ojos rojos lo escrutaron, poniéndole los pelos de punta, y entonces notó que Cú tenía marcas rojas en su rostro, pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo.

Era la misma cara del hombre del cual estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado.

Cú rió un poco, pero con diversión.

—Siempre creí que eras la clase de hombre que no dejaba que sus sentimientos influyeran en su forma de actuar —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. Pero ahora mismo incluso te has sonrojado.

Emiya quiso decir algo, pero sentía que no había nada que decir. Este extraño Cú Chulainn sabía todo. Calló y apartó la mirada hacia algún punto del terreno blanco alrededor de ellos.

—Ya, en serio, Emiya.

Sintió un peso extra sobre él. Cú se había puesto sobre él, mirándolo con sus ojos carmesí y que a través de ellos había un sentimiento que no encajaba nada con él ni la relación que tenía con el mismo Emiya.

Se acercó al rostro de Archer peligrosamente, respirando su mismo aire, aspirando su aroma que en cualquier momento lo volvería loco, y escuchando cada respiración rápida de Emiya en señal que estaba nervioso.

— ¿C-Cú? —Tartamudea su nombre en busca de respuestas.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió suspirando sobre su cuello, acercándose más a su ansiada piel morena—. Y es este lado oscuro mío el que te desea, sé que está mal, y por ello, fúndete conmigo.

Sus palabras lo derritieron, tumbaron las barreras que le impedían aceptar que lo deseaba. _Lo deseaba._ Y aunque su siguiente acción hubiese sido negativa, Cú de todas formas se lanzó a su cuello, para besarlo y pasarle su lengua sobre su piel. Emiya apretó los labios y evitó soltar suspiros debido al placer que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras besaba su cuello y le dejaba marcas de dientes y chupetones, Emiya solamente miraba el cielo oscuro con los dientes apretados, un poco desconcentrado de lo que Cú le hacía a su cuerpo. Miraba el cielo y pedía perdón. No sabía por qué, si hace tiempo había dejado atrás esas costumbres. Que lo perdonara Diarmuid, Saber, su Master y quienes hicieran falta para no sentir esta opresión en el pecho en este momento.

Cú se detuvo y se alejó de él unos centímetros para verlo a la cara. Emiya se encontró con sus ojos, algo molestos y curiosos.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eso quisiera saber —respondió el Berserker—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Estás preocupado?

—Quizás…

—Pues que bien —sonrió Cú—. Porque a partir de este momento te haré olvidarte de todo, incluido tus preocupaciones, solo para que pienses en mí y en lo que te pasaré haciendo hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no den a más.

Y lo besó, con hambre, fiereza y deseo. Emiya sintió que se ahogaba en un mar, en un mar de emociones y deseos impuros hacia la persona que le provocaba tantas sensaciones que había dejado de experimentar desde hace muchos años. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron, y en su cabeza no existieron otros nombres que no fuera _Cú Chulainn_.

Le echó los brazos encima y pronto sintió la lengua del contrario en su propia boca. Soltó un quejido cuando Cú enterró garras en su ropa y, por coincidente, en su piel también. Cú pareció sonreír entre besos y acto seguido, jaló sus manos hacia abajo, desgarrando la ropa que alcanzó a tomar entre sus garras. Emiya sintió que también había tomado algo de piel al hacerlo.

Cú dejó de besarlo y bajó hasta su entrepierna, que estaba un poco levantada, solo para terminar de desgarrar la tela que la cubría, liberando la erección de Emiya, que moría de vergüenza por dentro. Emiya echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto Cú se atrevió a colocar su miembro en su boca, completo y sin previo aviso.

—Detente…—le dijo entre jadeos—. Tú, Berserker…

—No creo que quieras que pare, Archer.

Y volvió a su trabajo allá abajo. Emiya contuvo los deseos de arquear la espalda, así que apretó la nieve a sus costados para intentar soportar tanto placer.

De pronto sintió algo en su pecho, levantó un poco la cabeza y vio la traviesa cola de Cú Chulainn acariciando encima de su traje. Cú lo miró con diversión desde abajo sin dejar de lamer. Luego escuchó el sonido de tela rasgarse y, vio las espinas de la cola de Cú enredadas en su traje. Cú jaló la cola con fuerza y terminó por dejar el torso y pecho de Emiya al descubierto.

Cú levantó la cabeza y fue directo a besar y lamer el torso y pecho de Emiya y, con una de sus manos, no dejó de masturbar el miembro de Emiya, mientras éste se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

—Para…por favor…—suplicó Emiya.

—Deja de fingir que te desagrada —gruñó Cú.

—Es que tal vez solo así te quites de encima. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —Dijo enfurecido.

Cú Chulainn sonrió con maldad.

—Sólo déjate llevar.

Dijo justo antes de aumentar la velocidad de su mano en torno al miembro de Emiya, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Cú seguía lamiendo su torso, pasando su lengua por sus abdominales bien formados y mordisqueando sus erectos pezones mientras su cola amenazaba con conocer el interior de Archer. Luego, para su sorpresa, escuchó un ronco gemido. Miró a Emiya con una sonrisa de victoria mientras sentía un cálido líquido en su mano. Emiya intentó cubrirse la boca, avergonzado, pero Cú fue más rápido y tomó sus manos para colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza y besarlo con demanda, introduciendo su lengua y saboreando su cálida cavidad bucal.

Mientras Emiya seguía inmovilizado, así que aprovechó la cercanía que había entre ambos para rozarse intencionalmente con Cú Chulainn, que se rigió de pronto. Cú gruñó y Emiya sintió algo duro creciendo cerca de él.

—Emiya… —dijo entre besos—. Si sigues…no…tendré…piedad…

—La piedad…—contestó Emiya con dificultad—. Eso…es de mortales…

Momentos después, Cú, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que Emiya estuviera de espaldas a él, con las manos apoyadas en la nieve y mirando directamente hacia el suelo níveo. Sintió las garras de Cú aferrarse a su cintura, arañándole mientras esperaba con ansias que lo penetrara. Lo necesitaba dentro. Ahora.

—Respira profundo —dijo Cú con voz ronca.

Y así lo hizo. Luego sintió un gran dolor que lo hizo gritar. Las garras de Cú pasaron por su espina dorsal, en un intento por calmarlo, para hacerle saber que estaba allí aunque no pudiera verlo. Emiya respiraba por la boca mientras sentía el miembro de Cú Chulainn destruirlo, de tantas formas distintas.

Como un cálido abrazo, Cú Chulainn se aferró a Emiya con sus garras, haciéndolo sentir un intenso dolor pero que no se comparaba con sentirlo con todo su ser. Cú Chulainn comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Emiya gimiera de vez en cuando debido al placer, dolor, angustia y confusión, porque no sabía que sentir de tantas cosas que estaba experimentado.

Gritó de dolor cuando Cú Chulainn jaló sus caderas hacia sí mismo, dejando que todo su miembro entrara en él. Emiya se vino abajo y se apoyó en sus propios brazos para no caer al suelo, haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran más hacia su amante. Algo de nieve se le metió en la nariz al estar tan cerca su cara del suelo.

—Jeje, entró todo…—anunció Cú Chulainn haciendo una mueca que Emiya no vio.

—No me digas…

—Oye…

Se inclinó hacia él. Emiya hizo una mueca porque al acercarse Cú Chulainn, desde dentro se sentía doloroso. Cú Chulainn depositó un beso en su pelo.

—Ahora sí prepárate para lo peor.

— ¿Q-Qué dices…?

No pudo terminar porque se vio obligado a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos para soportar el dolor. Cú Chulainn había enterrado sus garras en su cadera y ahora lo estaba penetrando sin piedad, tal como dijo anteriormente. Lo escuchaba gruñir, reír, maldecir y suspirar, le pareció escuchar decirle que era estrecho, pero no estaba seguro de nada. Con nada embestida que Cú le hacía a su cuerpo, se sentía más perdido en el mundo del placer que ya no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Su nombre era Emiya, cierto?

La cola de Cú Chulainn acariciaba de forma traviesa el erecto miembro de Emiya, que solo gruñía en respuesta a todo. Aún no se rebajaría a gemir como perra, a pesar de que estaba siendo tratado como tal.

Con un ronco gemido, Cú se aferró a su cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo una vez más. Emiya suspiró fuertemente al sentir algo cálido en su interior. De ese tipo de calidez que no se podrían describir con palabras. Cuando Cú relajó el agarre, pensó que eso había sido todo, y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Pero no duró mucho, porque Cú Chulainn salió de su interior de golpe para hacerlo girar de tal modo que su espalda estuviera sobre la suave nieve.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Y volvió a penetrarlo con un gruñido. Emiya ahogó un grito y arqueó la espalda sin poder evitarlo. Cú Chulainn no le pedía permiso para nada, simplemente lo hacía y luego su cuerpo recibía las consecuencias.

—Aún no estoy satisfecho, Emiya.

No pudo responder debido a que aún intentaba recuperar el aliento de la anterior embestida, fuerte y profunda. Quería gritar en señal de dolor, pero no quería parecer un débil. Por otro lado, la sensación del miembro punzante de Cú Chulainn en sus cálidas paredes estrechas era algo que no dejaría de sentir por nada del mundo, aunque supiera que estaba mal, a veces lo prohibido siempre sería lo más tentador.

Cú levantó sus piernas sin mucho esfuerzo y las colocó sobre sus hombros. A partir de allí las embestidas fueron calando más profundas, haciendo que Emiya comenzara a gemir sin poder evitarlo, pues Cú había encontrado su punto débil, el lugar que le hacía sonar de este modo. Cú Chulainn jalaba sus caderas hacia sí mismo, mientras hacia las suyas propias chocar con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Emiya, y que con cada uno de sus gemidos, solo lograba excitarse aún más.

—Me vuelves…loco…—dijo Cú mientras aumentaba la velocidad—. No creo…que logre…aburrirme…nunca…

Emiya se llevó una mano a la boca, para morderla, en vez de seguir gimiendo como si estuviera en celo. Cú chasqueó la lengua y en un rápido movimiento, le quitó su mano de la boca. Emiya se quejó en un gruñido, y Cú Chulainn negó la cabeza.

—Déjame escucharte…—dijo con voz ronca—. Emiya…déjame escuchar cuánto me amas…

El pegajoso sonido de sus embestidas, impedían a Emiya pensar con claridad. Cú Chulainn acababa de decir algo que lo dejó paralizado, pero su boca seguía articulando roncos gemidos de placer ante el fiero sexo que ambos protagonizaban.

Cú Chulainn se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una de las piernas de Emiya para colocarla en el suelo y la otra aún sobre su hombro, de modo que el Archer quedara de costado. Emiya volvió a sorprenderse y cuando se dio cuenta, la estaba siendo penetrado nuevamente, y con más violencia y profundidad. Nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que esta noche acabaría de este modo, él perdiendo la cordura a causa de un extraño Cú Chulainn que resultó darle el mejor sexo de su vida.

Cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

—C-Cú…—dijo con dificultad—. C-Cú Chulainn…

—Oh…

Alargó una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Emiya, para masturbarlo nuevamente mientras seguía penetrándolo con frenesí, como si fuera un animal. Cú Chulainn no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que estaba sobrepasando su límite, el de ambos, de hecho, pero no quería que esta noche acabara tan rápido.

A pesar de las suplicas de Emiya momentos antes, no iba a dejar que escapara. Después de todo, siendo Cú Chulainn, los sentimientos no cambiaban. Él era su otro _yo_ , su Alter, la parte que deseaba a Emiya justo como ahora lo estaba tomando. Si el otro Cú Chulainn intentara negar estos sentimientos que el mismo alberga en su corazón, no tendría dudas sobre enterrar su propia lanza en su corazón.

Y por eso mismo, sus sentimientos eran fuertes, perversos e impuros, que decidieron transformarse en _él_ después de haber tocado las aguas de Angra Mainyu, tornándose físicos y con deseos de ser saciados. Para eso había sido creado, para saciar los deseos que el otro Cú Chulainn jamás podría permitirse, pues los reprimía constantemente con sonrisas falsas y gestos falsos.

Pero ahora mismo venía a cumplir su encomendado.

Y con un gemido de dolor, Cú Chulainn volvió a liberar su esencia en el cuerpo de Emiya, que le respondió con un gemido de placer sin poder evitarlo. Dejó caer sus piernas en la nieve y trató de recobrar el aliento. Emiya cerró los ojos para calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, pero al escuchar la respiración acelerada de Cú Chulainn, le era imposible.

Lo que acababan de hacer…

—Emiya…—dijo Cú—. Emiya.

—Dime…—respondió el otro por cortesía.

— ¿Aún puedes seguir?

—Estás loco —bufó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Era una broma —sonrió mostrando sus pequeños incisivos.

Emiya se deleitó con su preciosa sonrisa. Verlo sonreír, escucharlo reír, hablarle, incluso siendo brusco con él. Sí, definitivamente no había nada que no pudiera amar de este hombre. Ni siquiera su lado más oscuro y perverso podría evitar que siguiera sintiendo amor por él. Emiya rió en sus pensamientos ante las ridiculeces que pensaba, pero después de todo, no podría negárselas a sí mismo.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —Preguntó Cú.

—Eso creo —dijo algo dudoso.

Cú tomó los brazos de Emiya y los colocó detrás de su cuello, para ayudarlo a levantarse, acercándolo a él. A Emiya le sorprendía la delicadeza con que lo trataba ahora, ya que antes solo era brusquedad y violencia. Cuando los otros de ambos estuvieron a centímetros, Emiya pensó que lo besaría, pero si él sentía los labios hinchados y cansados, no creía que para Cú fuera diferente. Lo que hizo Cú Chulainn fue darle un delicado beso en la frente, algo apenas perceptible, pero que creó confusión en su mente.

 _Todo lo que él hiciera estaba bien._

— ¿Cú? —Preguntó Emiya.

—Dime.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Cú sonrió divertido.

— ¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?

 _Porque después de todo, eran deseos reprimidos._

—Es que estás actuando raro —dijo Emiya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú también.

 _Y cada acción que realizaba esta persona eran en realidad sus verdaderos deseos,_

Cú lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo con cuidado. Emiya vio el suelo, donde su traje estaba esparcido en distintas tiras de tela roja y negra. Miró a Cú con furia, y el Berserker alzó las manos en señal de que se calmara un poco. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Emiya sobre los hombros. Emiya lo vio incrédulo, pero entonces Cú Chulainn decidió darle la espalda e ir a recoger su lanza clavada.

… _Su verdadera voluntad, sin reprimendas._

Caminaron camino a Chaldea con tranquilidad, riendo sobre algunas cosas de vez en cuando. El abrigo de Cú a Emiya le quedaba un poco grande, pero lograba disimular los estragos que ambos habían hecho momentos atrás. Emiya llevaba su ropa rasgada bajo el abrigo, oculta de los ojos curiosos.

 _Y por esa, y muchas otras razones más…_

Cú Chulainn se despidió de él con su típica sonrisa, prometiéndole que mañana se verían, aunque Emiya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Cú Chulainn se alejó de espaldas a él, despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa traviesa que se deslizó por sus labios cuando lo miró por encima de su hombro una última vez.

… _Éste era el verdadero Cú Chulainn._

A la mañana siguiente, Emiya despertó con su ropa usual. Echó un vistazo a la canasta de ropa sucia donde estaba su traje destrozado. El abrigo de Cú Chulainn colgado con cuidado en la pared de al lado. Hoy iba a devolvérselo, o quizás no por simple venganza, pero de hecho, no estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver.

Se colocó otro traje, uno de un rojo llamativo, de mangas largas del mismo color y dos faldones a sus costados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Tomó el abrigo de Cú Chulainn con cuidado y salió de su habitación en silencio.

Cuando salió al pasillo, escuchó gritos de emoción y como una fiesta. Le pareció raro, ya que ayer todo el mundo parecía bastante cansado. Decidió ir a investigar por sí mismo, y llegó hasta el salón principal, donde todos los Servant estaban reunidos, tomando jugo y algunos tomando alcohol mientras un Servant era el centro de atención.

Cuando se acercó más, no lo creyó posible. Una conocida mirada carmesí encontró a la suya con evidente diversión bailando en sus ojos. Los demás Servant no parecían notar nada extraño, aunque Cú Chulainn Lancer, Proto y Caster miraban con confusión al nuevo integrante del equipo. Su Master no vino con ellos anoche, y entonces Emiya pensó que quizás por eso anoche Master fue al Gacha. ¿Acaso él…había sido invocado por Master?

—Hey, Emiya —saludó Cú Berserker.

Emiya, por puro instinto, aplegó el cuello de su traje para ocultar ciertas marcas de anoche. Miró a Cú Berserker, que lo miraba como siempre lo había hecho, desde anoche. Lo saludó y le extendió su abrigo.

— ¿A esto te referías? —Dijo Emiya con un tic en la ceja.

—No te lo dije, lo siento —rió divertido tomando su abrigo—. Me pareció divertido ver tu cara cuando me vieras.

—Tú…

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué todos me ignoran?! —Gritó una voz chillona—. ¿Es porque soy baja, verdad?

Emiya bajó la cabeza y se encontró con una joven vestida con abrigo blanco, cabello rosa pálido, largo y con una tiara preciosa sobre la cabeza, acompañada de una extraña criaturita. Su Master había invocado a dos nuevos compañeros. La joven parpadeó una vez y le sonrió a Emiya de forma coqueta.

—Me llamo Medb —sonrió—. ¿Y tú eres? —Se inclinó un poco hacia él.

Escuchó un gruñido de Cú Chulainn, que le pareció gracioso, pero de todas formas debía ser cortés con esta señorita.

—Emiya.

—Impresionante —sonrió ella—. Me gustaría llevarme bien contigo a partir de ahora.

—Igualmente.

—Eres una molestia, Medb —comentó Cú Berserker. Medb abrió la boca, indignada.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar, perro?

—Y tú, perra.

—Cú, basta.

Emiya lo empujó lentamente y lejos de Medb, que se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas. Le echó un último vistazo y entonces la vio charlando con Robin Hood y Mata Hari. Emiya suspiró, pensando que esas dos mujeres se llevarían muy bien. Apoyó a Cú en la pared y éste le sonrió como si fuera gracioso.

— ¿De qué te ríes, perro?

—Ya ven aquí, he querido abrazarte desde anoche que nos despedimos.

Y Cú así lo hizo. Rodeó a Emiya con sus brazos y lo levantó un poco del suelo debido a su nueva fuerza de Berserker. Emiya se molestó con eso y le exigió que lo bajara, pero Cú adoraba ver su pequeño sonrojo y cara de vergüenza mientras los demás se reían de ellos.

—Ya bájame, Cú —exigió Emiya dándole puñetazos en la espalda, pero tampoco quería ser muy brusco con él.

—Como quieras.

Lo bajó con cuidado, pero al hacerlo, le dio un fugaz y dulce beso en la frente, justo como anoche. Emiya se cubrió la boca, avergonzado de haberlo hecho frente a tantas personas, pero nadie más pareció notarlo. Golpeó a Cú en el brazo y luego una pequeña sonrisa se asomó detrás de su mano.

— ¿Sigo actuando extraño? —Preguntó Emiya arqueando una ceja ante la extraña expresión que puso Cú Chulainn luego de verlo sonreír.

—Me reconforta saber que solo actúas así cuando estás conmigo —dijo enganchando una de sus garras en el cinturón de Emiya, para atraerlo hacia él con cierto instinto posesivo—. Emiya…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Te amo.

—…yo también a ti.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

ewe Felicidades si han llegado hasta aquí, tomen su porogalleta 3

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Krystal Psych.


End file.
